


Walk Away

by Kayla14



Category: Big Time Rush, Big Time Rush RPF
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Language, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-27
Updated: 2012-06-27
Packaged: 2017-11-08 16:04:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/444965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayla14/pseuds/Kayla14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kendall and Logan have an argument in paradise. Takes place during their time in Hawaii.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Walk Away

It was noon.

The sun was high in the sky as Kendall and Logan stood on the beach, Kendall with his hat in his hand, hand in his hair, staring at the ground. The usually hot sand felt cold to his bare feet, and the wind was creating goosebumps on his wet skin.

Logan stood a few steps away, feet poised to walk further. His head was down. Kendall knew he was upset.

“Logie-“

“Don’t call me that,” his sharp voice replied, and Kendall flinched.He gripped the rim of his hat tighter. “Logan, then. Look, can we just talk about this?”

“About what, Kendall? About you ignoring me this entire trip? Or about you being pissed I was hanging out with that girl because you were ignoring me?”

“You know we can’t be seen together, Logie…”

“I told you not to call me that.” Furious brown eyes met soft green ones. “I know we can’t be seeing doing anything but can’t we just hang out?” he asked, voice softer. His clenched fists relaxed. “I miss you.” A whisper.

Kendall bit his lip. “I miss you too. But I don’t want to do anything to out us. You saw the paps, Logan. They’d catch anything we did.”

Logan nodded once, eyes to the ground. “I know. I just don’t know why you can’t be my friend as well as my boyfriend.” His toes curled in the sand once before he looked up. “I’m going to the house.”

“Logan wait-” Kendall stepped up to grab his arm, but Logan pulled it away.

“I’ll see you later.” With a glnce towards where James, Carlos, and the girls were, he started walking up the beach to the path that led to their beach house, and Kendall stood there watching him, heart breaking. He watched until Logan slipped inside the door, until the door closed and he felt like he wasn’t going to cry anymore, before he turned and went back to his beach chair.

Dustin was sitting in the sand next to it, nursing a beer and lounging on a pale towel. He handed Kendall a cold one from the cooler, and it was silent for a few minutes before he spoke.

“Everything ok?”

“No.” Kendall sighed. “I fucked up.”

Dustin snorted. “Uh, yeah. You do realize that in the what, three days we’ve been here, besides at night when the two of you fuck so hard I can hear you through the wall, you haven’t done more than punch his shoulder and throw a frisbee in his general direction.”

He groaned and leaned his head back on the chair. “Why am I an idiot?”

“You’re not, bro. You’re just cautious, is all. Not that that’s a bad thing, but in this case, it kind of is.” Dustin took a drink. “Logan thrives on the attention you give him, Ken, not because he likes it but because he needs it. He loves knowing you’re thinking about him or when you guys catch each others eyes when you glance across the room. It’s not because he’s selfish. It’s because he wants to make sure you aren’t going to leave him like all the others.”

That was the straw that broke the metaphorical camel, or in this case, Kendall’s heart. Throwing down his hat, he stood and placed his beer on the ground, taking long strides towards the path.

“Where are you going?” Dustin yelled after him.

“To fix Logan,” he yelled back. “I’m not going to fuck up again.”


End file.
